


Blue Box

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: I am so sorry. This is self-indulgent because I miss markson so much. The drought is killing me. Also, I flipped them with the In and Out thing lol oops. In my mind, they are perfect. My babies in this proposal fic made me soft inside :'(





	Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWang/gifts).



> Mark's put together and Jackson's a mess but hey, what's new?

Jackson was blabbering about his day at school and how well his students were doing. It was like any other date Mark took him to. Posh restaurant, over-expensive food, jazz music in the background, good red wine.

While Jackson was busy talking, Mark had got on one knee, making him shut up. He was sure his eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets any minute. But then, Mark picked up his air pod which he had accidentally dropped. Jackson could breathe again, although he felt like a pit was forming in his stomach. His mood dropped for some reason and Mark couldn’t figure out why.

Two weeks later, they were at In and Out. Jackson was devouring a burger with zero table manners, with mustard sauce on his lip while talking with his mouth full.

“Hey, Jackson,” Mark had called out because he was too busy laughing at his own stupid joke.

Mark was on his knee again, making the people around them fall silent instantly. Jackson was sure he had dropped something again. He willed his heart to not take a leap. But then, Mark was reaching in his suit pocket and fishing out a small blue box. Jackson stopped breathing, chewing, existing.

“I love you when you talk with your mouth full, lick the extra sauce off your fingers when you think no one’s looking. I am sorry I never take you to places that you truly like, places like these. I just want to spoil you, you know. Never change.” Mark’s voice was breaking and the people around were gasping (read: girls). The ring box was opened and Jackson made a noise he was so not proud of.

“Will you do me the honour of marrying me? I know I don’t deserve you but a guy can dream, right? Thank you for listening to jazz music when I know you hate it. Thank you for never complaining about my stupid hang ups. Thank you for being with me through thick and thin. I love you so much, will you marry me?”

Jackson stared and stared and stared at Mark. The silence made Mark’s heart slowly crumble, tears dropping through his eyes. Jackson was probably not on the same page as him. Then Jackson cleared his throat.

“You…you think you don’t deserve me? Are you…mad? I am disgusting, a weirdo and I talk too much. I am so greedy about your time. I want to make a mess of your perfectly styled hair and unbutton your stupid shirt because you look too put together beside me. You are always so accommodating when it comes to me.” Jackson was full blown crying now and Mark’s knee was starting to hurt. But, he didn’t dare move.

“You are so gentle and loving and you look at me like I am someone special. It never gets old with you. You and your stupidly boyish charm! You are making me cry at In and Out while I am eating my favorite burger, Mark. You are so mean,” Jackson sniffled.

People around them let out soft giggles but Jackson was too lost in his thoughts.

“Do you even know what you do to me? You are so…so…I don’t know. You just…oh my God. You are proposing to me and I am still blabbering. I…I must look like an idiot right now. Look at you in your suit and look at me in my torn up jeans and baggy t-shirt…I am-”

“Is that a yes or…?”

Girls giggled audibly now and Mark’s ears were definitely red.

“You are so cute, Mark. Of course. Do I ever say no to you? Here,” Jackson put out his hand and wiggled his saucy fingers.

Mark smiled wide, more tears making their way down his reddened cheeks. He put the ring on Jackson’s finger gently and kissed his knuckles. Everybody around them clapped and Jackson’s face was as red as a tomato.

Mark wiped at his lips with a paper towel, gently getting rid of the mayo on the edges.

“Mark, you are going to marry me?” Jackson cried some more and Mark just snorted. “Really, dimsum? My cute little dimsum,” Jackson cooed and Mark felt like vanishing.

“I am going to love you so much every day. Just you wait, Mark,” he sniffled before blowing into the paper towel and making Mark scrunch his nose fondly. He loved Jackson so much, it physically hurt.

“Me too, my love. May be, I should take you home and start right away,” Mark whispered before winking at him.

“EEK!” Jackson kicked his shin but smiled shyly.

In that moment, Mark was the happiest man alive.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :'( Mark showed Jackson a lot of love after taking him home. Jackson did mess up his perfectly put together hair and then successfully went on to use his ring to stop Mark from yelling.  
> The Blue Box sits under Jackson's surprisingly neatly folded clothes. Mark doesn't know how Jackson kisses it everyday after kissing the ring. He's still in disbelief.  
> Jackson doesn't know how Mark will stare at him while he's asleep and count his lucky stars everyday. He's still euphoric because he gets to be with the man he loves the most.  
> It's the beginning of their happily ever after.
> 
> PS- I had written this for Princess Wang a while ago. I found it today and thought to post it. uwu


End file.
